This disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device with a field effect transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor integrated circuit devices are increasingly being used in consumer, commercial, and other electronic devices. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both of memory and logic elements. Due to the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, these semiconductor devices are often needed to provide high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased. However, as the integration density increases, a semiconductor device may be affected in different ways. For example, leakage currents, as well as a short channel effect may occur in field effect transistor devices as they decrease in size.